War of the Realms: War Scrolls Vol 1 3
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Alan Davis | CoverArtist2 = Mark Farmer | CoverArtist3 = Matt Hollingsworth | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Kurse? Are you... are you weeping? What the Hel did you do to her, Devil? | Speaker = Malekith the Accursed | StoryTitle1 = The God Without Fear: Part Three | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Andrea Sorrentino | Inker1_1 = Andrea Sorrentino | Colourist1_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * Dark Elves * Frost Giants Other Characters: * * * * ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * Ten Realms ** *** **** *** ** *** **** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* and ** * ** * Items: * * * * * | StoryTitle2 = A Rose for Victor | Writer2_1 = Christopher Cantwell | Penciler2_1 = Cian Tormey | Inker2_1 = Cian Tormey | Colourist2_1 = Dan Brown | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Wil Moss | Editor2_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor2_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Dark Elves * Swamp Mammoths Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Latverians * ** ** ** ** * Matthew Damon * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** Ten Realms *** **** ***** ****** ***** **** ** * Items: * * * * ''Saving Private Ryan'' Events: * | StoryTitle3 = The Face of a Warrior | Writer3_1 = Charlie Jane Anders | Penciler3_1 = Simone D'Armini | Inker3_1 = Simone D'Armini | Colourist3_1 = Federico Blee | Letterer3_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor3_1 = Wil Moss | Editor3_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor3_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Asgardian Dragon * Dark Elves Other Characters: * * * Joni Mitchell Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Ten Realms ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ** Items: * and * * * Unidentified metal arm prosthesis * ''Court and Spark'' * ''Bitches Brew'' * ''Lemonade'' * Vehicles: * Events: * * | Solicit = THE MUST-READ COMPANION TO THE WAR OF THE REALMS! The Kingpin joins the battle for New York! And even with his new cosmic senses, the God Without Fear can’t touch the venerated Mayor…can he? Jason Aaron and Andrea Sorrentino’s tale comes to a dramatic close! Plus, Halt and Catch Fire co-creator Christopher Cantwell and Nebula Award-winning novelist Charlie Jane Anders make their Marvel debuts with stories about Doctor Doom and She-Hulk! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included